1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program and more particularly to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program for making it possible to analyze overlap among plural pieces of additional write information or overlap between additional write information and original information in additional write with color markers and execute precise additional write area extraction.
2. Related Art
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program for making it possible to analyze overlap among a plural pieces of additional write information or overlap between additional write information and original information in additional write with color markers executed as attribute setting processing and execute precise additional write area extraction.